This proposal requests support for a K01 Mentored Career Development Award (PAR-04-105) for Dr. Tsai to develop expertise in theory-based multivariate model testing methods, population-based survey design, intervention research, and social determinants of occupational safety and health (OSH) disparities among Asian immigrant workers. Dr. Tsai is an Assistant Professor with well-honed qualitative research skills. Her immediate career goal is to facilitate her development as an independent researcher by acquiring new skills in advanced quantitative methods and refining her community-partnered research expertise in the area of Asian immigrant worker health and safety. Ultimately, this career development award will lead to a R01 proposal based on the research completed as the result of this proposed project. Dr. Tsai's longer-term career goals are to integrate these research findings into practice and policy for improved Asian immigrant worker health and to identify factors amenable to interventions that promote a healthier USAsian immigrant workforce. She will acquire new knowledge and skills through mentored research activities, selected coursework, participations in research seminars, and active participation in research dissemination through scientific presentations and publications. Traditionally, OSH research focuses on the effects of workplace physical, chemical, and biological hazards on workers' health and safety. To create a more comprehensive approach to promoting worker health and safety, social and workplace determinants of health need to be considered. The proposed research project includes two studies. Study 1 maximizes an opportunity to use the NIAAA/NIH Filipino American Community Epidemiological Study (fACES) to test the influence of social discrimination, job concerns, and social support on immigrant workers' mental health problems and substance use. Study 2 extends the investigation of these factors with a sample of Chinese immigrants. Importantly, Study 2 will investigate the added influence of workplace support, and work performance as a distal outcome mediated by mental health problems and substance use. The proposed project will generate knowledge for designing theory-driven preventive interventions for promoting health and safety among Chinese and Filipino immigrant workers, an underrepresented population in OSH research. Dr. Tsai will be mentored by Drs. Salazar and Thompson, two well-funded researchers at the University of Washington (UW), and she will have access to resources in this research-intenstive environment. Dr. Takeuchi, a US lead researcher in Asian immigrant and Asian American health and a Professor at the UW, will serve as consultant on Dr. Tsai's mentorship team. This award will secure sufficient research time for Dr. Tsai to expand her quantitative research skills and to build a solid base for launching her program of research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]